Today is Forever
by FijioshiLady
Summary: This story follows the life of Sasuke Uchiha as he fights to save himself and his closest friend from the same hatred that once consumed him. How far will he have to go to save him? There are not any demons, ninjas or wars in this story, just the undeniable reality and nothing to blame for what we are. (Yaoi) (I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, It's purely Fan-Made!)


Chapter One

Our Fates Are Sealed.

My name, is Sasuke Uchiha and this is the beginning of everything. Now, this is where it starts and this story will lead to an ending that I—nor anyone else could have possibly foreseen. So open your ears to my words and hear my story that speaks of my life. You see, the threads of fate wound around me, when I first lost my parents. Allow me to start from there...

At first I was a normal happy child, spending my days trying to outshine my brother. It was hopeless though, he was like the moon and I was a mere dim star compared to him. I tried with everything I had to be better then him. But don't misunderstand I, of course _loved_ my brother. I did, that is. You see my brother... Killed our parents. Even now it's hard to talk about... He, shot them. Why? I don't know why, but when I found him holding the gun and standing over their bodies I ran at him only to get shot in the arm. All that is left now is a scar that still aches to this day. I remember the feeling of betrayal and the lingering loneliness. My whole world seemed to have collapsed in a few seconds. All my happiness and joy washed away like a fleeing memory but the memory, it never went away. It lingered and haunted me. I was only seven at the time so you can imagine the mental chaos I went through. Day by day my hatred grew. I never spoke to others and I distanced myself from them too. I truly just didn't care about anything, nor did I express my emotions to them. Thus began my reputation from the girls that I was 'mysterious and cool' but that was all idiocy. I just hated everyone.

Then something I didn't expect happened. I was too busy locked inside my own mind to realize before but...

_He_ was like me. Completely alone.

All throughout school there was one common name everyone would whisper about; Naruto Uzumaki. A rebel with blonde hair and tan skin. He also had strange and unique markings that were carved into his cheeks. Rumor had it that he got them tattooed to his face so he would stick out. I don't know if that is true though, people tend to spread lies often in school. I ran into him a few times, he wasn't very talented to say the least. Horrible at sports, poor grades and zero talent, except... He could fight, and fight he did. He had a motto he would never give up and not once did I ever see him do so. I would occasionally see a fight where the boy was beaten terribly but he still got up and, defeated them in the end. So because this he had lots of enemies. Of course that wasn't the only reason. He liked to cause trouble and had a short temper as well. The main cause was he often got angry at the mention of parents. One day he beat a girl up for saying she hated her parents. I saw it that day, the hate in his cerulean eyes... The were filled with such intensity but also a lingering pain. I still wonder if I was the only one who saw that. We never spoke until one day he approached me and that's when everything took a new turn.

At this time we were sixteen years old and I had matured greatly, him on the other hand... Well that was surely not the case.

"Oi... You're Sasuke Uchiha?"

I often spent my lunch time in the library. Which, few people knew but somehow this guy found out. I didn't take the time to look up from my book, I knew who it was. I had heard that voice echo through the hallways for over nine years now. How could I forget? I replied as I flipped to the next page. "Yes. And I presume you're Naruto Uzumaki? What do you need?"

"Fight me."

My finger twitched, tapping the book. It was at that moment, I peeled my eyes from the book to stare at cerulean eyes full of the same hatred and sadness I saw five years ago. I couldn't understand why he would want to fight me. I had been extremely cautious not to ruffle his feathers, but somehow it came to this. As I opened my mouth he grabbed my shirt and lifted me into the air. My hands grabbed his wrist. "O-Oi, what did I do?"

His eyes had a red flicker in them as he looked up at me and for a moment I was completely lost in the fire that gleamed in those beautiful eyes. I could tell this person had a strong will. "You're ruining my reputation! Ya know? So fight me!"

Say what now? Reputation? I was sure he was ruining that on his own, but I didn't say that out loud. I really am not in the mood for a fight... I came here for silence, not to fight some idiot. "Look I have no idea what you're saying."

He dropped me to the floor and clicked his tongue. "So what, you're not the schools 'Ace Student' Sasuke Uchiha? The famed and loved Uchiha that everyone talks about." He glared down at me and kicked me. "Bullshit!" At this point I had enough. I was not going to get pushed around by some brat with a pointless grudge, and especially not this idiot. He had no idea what true hate was. He had no idea how different we were.

I kicked his kneecap and swept my other foot around and knocked him backwards and quickly mounted him. I swiftly put my hand on his chest and raised my right fist. The look in his eyes was bewilderment and for a moment, I was going too hit him with full force but I stopped. "Don't go around picking fights dobe, especially if you don't know your enemies skills!" His legs suddenly wrapped around my hips and he tightened his grip. My elbow dropped into his stomach and he let out a pained groan. Before I realized it he recovered and suddenly flipped me on my back, pinning my arms down. He's stronger then I thought he was.

"Teme...!"

We struggled for a few minutes before someone interrupted us by kicking Naruto in the back, forcing him downwards.

"OI! GET THE HELL OFF SASUKE-KUN YOU DELINQUENT!" My stalker Sakura Haruno, blurted. She came with the intention to 'save the day' but she didn't realize she only made things worse. I really didn't like her at all, she was annoying.

My eyes were wide as I realized this new foreign feeling against my lips. I immediately knew what it was, it was my first kiss. Now, it was stolen from me by this rebellious individual.

Sakura, not realizing the situation began to plant her foot on Naruto's back again and again which as a result caused Naruto to cry out in pain. I unintentionally became more intimate with this brat when his tongue flicked against mine. His arms trembled as he tried to push his body away from mine. It was a well known fact that Sakura was scary strong. I was convinced that she was stronger then most men but, this was crazy.

I pushed Naruto up gasping for air and shouted as quickly as I could before my arms gave in. "Sakura stop!"

Her foot quickly withdrew, she stepped back a few paces and began to stammer. "S-Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I just reacted to seeing this delinquent on you..." She looked down. "I'm sorry!" With that she left the library and the two of us in an awkward silence.

Naruto's blue irises were no longer looking at me. He covered his mouth with his arm and clicked his tongue, this was the first time I saw him with this kind of expression. His face was completely flustered at this point and his teeth were clenched shut. Now that I think of it this is the first time I have seen him up close... I almost felt tempted to reach out and touch the markings on his face that bewildered me from afar. He of course was wearing his uniform incorrectly, his tie was loosened and the first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned to expose his chest. His body was frail for someone who fought so much. I was almost curious about what he would look like when he matured, but I quickly erased those thoughts. I couldn't care less.

I opened my mouth. "You..."

He looked at me with an empty expression.

"You're heavy." I muttered pushing him away from me but he didn't budge. "Oi... Get off me."

He glared at me. "N-no! You have to pay the price for what you've done!" His words confused me, first off,I didn't do anything. Second this brat's words were obviously not a threat, actually his blood-lust had dropped to null. He flustered and looked away. "T-that was... My first... T-teme... Ya know?" He shifted his weight so he was leaning over me. "You... Owe me a proper first kiss." These turn of events were extremely unnatural, that much was obvious. I would later realize that being around him meant that I was going to encounter a lot more extreme situations. The fact that this even occurred was unbelievable enough. I had seen a side of the school's most famous delinquent, that I was sure no one else had seen.

I was tired of this. I flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. "Look here dobe. I don't have to take responsibility for anything! Besides that was my first kiss too!" Saying it was more embarrassing then I thought it would be. My face felt hot and I clicked my tongue. "Anyways it was your fault for wanting to—"

"Shut up."

My eyes widened as he pulled me by my necktie and pressed his lips against mine. Why? I couldn't understand the logic in his actions. Was he always like this? My eyes widened, this kiss was different then before... It was gentle, and warm. I never imagined that this person could be gentle though. It was like his feelings were flowing into me. I could feel his urge for human contact, his urge for someone to hold him and his urge for the loneliness to go away. These feelings are... My feelings? My mind fogged as he flicked his tongue into my mouth again. I raised my fist and punched him in the side of the head. "That's weird stop it!" I stared down at him as he laid there panting and flustered.

"I knew it... You're just like me." Those words, those... I did understand even if I didn't acknowledge them... Naruto... What exactly goes through that head of yours, or do you just act and think later? I found myself wondering these things.

The next day I had hoped that he would go his own way and forget what happened but it seems that wasn't the case at all and to my remorse this was just the beginning. I hung my head low as the person walking next to me caused mixed whispers to swarm us. I looked at Naruto who was walking with his hands behind his head and looking up at the roof grinning. Why is he so happy? I looked around at the people looking, no—glaring at him. Did people in this school hate this kid that much? I felt a shiver run down my spine as I realized he was enduring these stares his whole life. Why though? He was annoying but, what exactly did he do to deserve this I wonder. I closed my eyes and sighed. No... I don't care. "Oi maybe you shouldn't follow me, there are people out there that will hate you more."

His arms dropped to his sides. "That's impossible... They all hate me entirely..." The usually vivid blue seemed to lose its glimmer as he shielded his eyes with his bangs. "I hate them anyways." The fire and loneliness came back with an immense intensity and I could almost feel it overwhelm me. He's like me... I put my hand on the scar left by the bullet and squeezed it. But my hatred... Is useless. Itachi... He... I bit back my anger and erased the idea out of my head.

I looked at Naruto. "Oi... It's... Okay..."

He looked at me then smiled stupidly. "Yeah screw them!" A fake smile... Naruto you're emotions are so easy to read but, why couldn't I understand what you were thinking? He put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I'll see you at lunch." It was a demand, not a question or an offer. Wonderful. With that he ran down the hallway and the students he passed moved against the lockers either out of disgust, fear or both.

Even though I didn't want to be involved, I was now regardless of how I felt. All the way until lunch I listened to other students whisper and gossip it seems he was hated namely for hitting girls. Doesn't he know you can't do that? I mean... Women are delicate compared to men. My eyes widened as I remembered how delicate Naruto's body was. Even though he was strong, his body surely didn't show it. Ah, now that I think of it... He doesn't even have any visible scars. Now I'm curious to see if he has hidden ones. What the hell? I don't care about that. The lunch bell rang and I made my way out of class and started my way to the library but then I heard something.

"Come on Naruto is going to finally get beat up today!"

"The famous Blonde Demon is going to be defeated!"

"Let's go watch!"

I hesitated before opening the door and stood there silent. It's none of my concern... I have nothing to do with it. I realized my hands wouldn't move. Damn. I clicked my tongue and turned, running to the commotion. When I got there I saw a group kids lunging at him. This time I didn't hesitate. I saw a familiar pink haired girl and '_honored_' her with the glory of holding my bag, as some stalkers might say. I hear them whisper, because woman are LOUD. Anyways she'd probably take it the wrong way, but I don't care. I pushed past the crowd and broke through into the opening where Naruto was fighting all of them off. "NARUTO STOP!" I ran over to him but before I could close the distance I was struck in the back of the head. I wasn't sure exactly what I was thinking about at that time but, I think I couldn't stand knowing that I had allowed that to happen to him. It was such a strange thought. The last thing I saw was Naruto's expression... I wanted to tell him not ever look at me like that again, he looked like such a cry baby. That damn idiot.

I winced as I opened my eyes to a white roof and I almost thought it was the sun but I blinked a few times and it was just a mere reflection of the light."Damn it..." It was just the back of Naruto's head. I sat up and looked at Naruto who was leaning back on his elbows looking at the roof. I kept wondering why he was still here. "What... Happened?" He didn't speak he just put his feet on the chair and hugged his legs. It was around this time I began to realize he was covered in blood. "Oi, are you okay!?" I stood up and wobbled my way next to him and fell to my knees. "Naruto!" Things were, worse then I thought. I looked up at him. "Oi..."

"It's okay, it's not my blood." He whispered as he pulled his legs closers. "I-I almost killed him... If the teacher hadn't stopped me he surely would have..." He didn't look at me, I think he was hiding that he was crying. "I couldn't stop myself after he hit you." He paused for a moment. "Sasuke... Am I a demon?" He looked at me and his face shocked me. His stupid grin was twisted into a frown, his brows knotted, his eyes bloodshot and there was snot and tears everywhere.

I couldn't bare such a sad and pathetic sight. It was painful to see him like this and I wasn't sure why that was. After all... I don't care about other people. I grabbed a handkerchief out of my pocket and thrust it in his face. "Wipe off your face, you look gross!" I stated bluntly. I looked down at the ground as he blew his nose and sobbed for a while. I had gotten off the floor and was now sitting on the bed beside him. "I don't think you're a demon. You just... Snap to easily." Way to easily, especially since he could go off and hit a girl. "You shouldn't care what others think you know? It's better to not care about others..." I sound like I'm talking to myself here, it is the same thing I tell myself all the time. I mean I use to be in his position but I worked hard and now people only whisper about wanting to rape me. Which isn't all that great but at least I'm not fighting all the time. When I thought of it, I realized it will not be as easy for Naruto... I looked at him again. "Why were you fighting those kids?"

He looked at me frowning. "I didn't start it if that's what your asking."

I held up my hands. "I was just curious what happened."

His gaze fell to the floor. "It's always been like that... I use to get bullied when I was little so I just started fighting back, now people attack me because I haven't been defeated by anyone." He paused and tapped his cheek. "People also think I'm a part of some weird gang where we tattoo our face with these marks." He sighed. "I was born with them though."

I stared at the marks on his face bewildered. He was born with such a thing? How strange... I didn't know that was possible to be born with such a thing. Curiously I reached out my hand and ran my fingers against his cheek, to my surprise you couldn't feel the markings, they were a part of his cheek without a doubt. I kept my fingers gliding against his skin almost in a trance. His skin was completely flawless. Why was that? I snapped back to reality when I realized Naruto was starting at me wide-eyed and petrified. I quickly pulled my hand away. "Sorry." Now that I think back on it, I've never apologized for anything in my life.

He cupped his cheek and looked down. "Do you think they are weird?"

I shook my head. "No they're amazing." These markings truly amazed me, they were flawlessly placed on his face at birth. I snapped out of my daze and I looked around suddenly finally realizing something. I was in the infirmary. "How did I get here?"

Naruto snorted. "You weren't heavy so I carried you. Why?"

I frowned. "Did you get my bag from Sakura?"

He looked away. "I was going to but she... Ran away from me." He looked down pouting. "She's so cute too. Such a shame..." Sakura is no way shape or form cute. She's just not.

I looked at him then spoke. "So you like small boobs?" I was pretty sure that was what guys like, nice boobs? I think that's it. I wouldn't know I didn't really pay attention to such things. Honestly. Even now I don't. Women are annoying, the only I ever liked was my mother... The thought of her warm hand touching my head made my heart throb. Mother... She was the only woman worth my time.

He blinked. "Boob—Wha?! **NO!** That's not it!" He paused. "I mean I know they are small and all but, Sakura is really cute and she could probably beat me up if I ever accidentally hurt her." What a strange reason, but it is understandable. Sakura is tough as hell if he were to snap at her she could defend herself. I thought that was kind of sad. I looked at the expression on his face, he was knitting his eyebrows focusing on the ground. "But she..." He clenched his fists. "Called me a demon." His voice cracked and he sat there trembling.

I touched his shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, she's just a bitch because she has a big forehead." I was suddenly greeted by Naruto's fist in my face. I held my nose and glared at him. "Oi! What was that for usuratonkatchi!?" My eyes widened and his eyes had that same red glimmer in them.

"Don't call Sakura-Chan a bitch!"

I sighed. "You're not mad she caused us to kiss?" I kept my hand on my cheek, he really hit me hard.

His face flustered, and he scratched his cheek. "Well I... I can't be mad at Sakura and I don't exactly... Regret it." He lowered his voice. I wasn't sure if he was serious. He looked at me and smiled. "Because it was you." My heart throbbed and it made me lean away.

My eyes widened and I clicked my tongue. "Don't make fun of me dobe! I'll kill you." I said glaring at him.

His eyes suddenly changed and he reached his arm towards me. "I"m not a dobe, and..." He pulled me towards him and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm completely serious. For some reason, I feel like if you ever ran away, I would hunt you down and drag you back home with me.. Even if I had to break your legs." It was like Deja Vu. His words sounded vaguely familiar... He looked into my eyes. "Oi... If I were to try to hit you again, would you be able to fight back?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

I wasn't sure what his question meant but the answer was simple enough. "Yeah, I wouldn't let you hit me a second time, you got off because I was in the wrong." I state looked away. I was shocked when his hand touched my face, and I quickly slapped it away. "Oi, stop touching me."

His gaze fell and he whispered under his breath. "No way that would happen." I was curious what he meant but didn't want know know either.

I looked away and sighed. "We should go to class." His hand grabbed my wrist. I began to wonder if this idiot didn't realize I didn't like being touched. "Oi!"

He tightened his grip and looked at my hand. "I... Am not ready to go back... Can we stay here for a while?" He didn't look up at me but I could tell he was upset... Or more like, afraid.

Dammit, I really didn't want to be a part of this. I lifted his his chin to look in his eyes. He looked horrified. I clicked my tongue. "Whatever."

We ended up staying until school was out talking about all of the fights Naruto had been in, which was actually quite a lot, but it wasn't much of a surprise honestly. It was obvious he fought a lot, I could see it in his eyes. I saw so much hatred and anger hidden behind those blue eyes.

"Sasuke... Is it okay, if we hangout again like this?" We were walking home from school, and it turns out Naruto actually lives close by so he ended up following me home. I wasn't too pleased, I like walking home in silence.

I sighed and looked at him. I was trying all day to ignore this person but I couldn't. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "I can't really stop you can I?" I realized I had to come to terms with this fact. Honestly I was extremely resilient of the idea of keeping him around, he was such a hassle and I had only been around him for one day. Things didn't look too good in my future. We were suddenly stopped by a couple seniors who blocked our path. This really isn't my type of lifestyle. I can't stand these idiots. I stepped forward glaring at them. "Oi. Get out of my way."

One of the boys stepped forward and glared at me. "Sure, you can go, but the blonde," He gestured his hand towards Naruto. "He stays." He looked back at his friends grinning. They are seniors but they act like children, I found it to be so pitiful. He looked back at me and raised his nose in the air. "Get out of here okay kiddo?"

My eye twitched. "Kiddo?" My lips curled into a smile. I hate being called a kid by people who are mere children themselves. "Oi... You piss me off..." I clenched my fist and landed a nice right uppercut to his jaw causing him to stumble. I stepped back and let my arms drop to the side. "We're both going to pass, unless you—"

Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way, I didn't see the expression on his face but, I knew he was making another scary face. "Your business is with me right?"

The boy who I struck glared at us. "Kick both their asses." He said flailing his arm at us.

"_Fools._" Naruto muttered.

I looked at Naruto's back wide eyed as he dipped down and flipped, kicking two boys in the face. He then he reared back and struck another boy as he came in for a hit. I watched him as he danced past their strikes and sent them to the ground again and again. I would occasionally see a glimpse of a cruel smile on his face every few seconds when he would he stand facing me. Such madness... Such beautiful madness. When his enemies finally dashed away he stood there laughing. I stepped forward hesitantly but reached my hand out and touched his shoulder causing him to spin around and swing at me. I caught his hand wide-eyed and spoke up quickly. "Naruto it's me!" His body relaxed and he looked at me embarrassed.

"Sorry... You startled me..."

His shoulders slumped and he looked at his hands. I had no idea what was going through his mind, but his expression showed obvious remorse. He was covered in blood again. I touched his face ans wiped away the blood. He closed his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Don't dirty your hands with their blood." He whispered as he wiped the blood off my fingers. "They're disgusting,"

I knew that Naruto had obviously grown to hate a lot of people, but I didn't truly know how serious his hate was...

And what it would bring.

End Chapter One.

Ask the Characters;

You can ask Naruto and Sasuke just about anything! Of course you can't ask what's going to happen, that would ruin the story :)

This is just a little fun for after reading the story~ So have fun with it and in the next chapter either Sasuke or Naruto will answer! If you want to ask a specific character make sure you say so, if not it will depend on the question who answers! ;)

Read && Review;

Remember to leave reviews!

They don't have to be nice just tell me what you want think as I keep going further into the story, or if something doesn't exactly fit or if there are mistakes in my grammar and ect any thing like that is appreciated. I'll also try my best to keep up with this and if necessary, I'll take time to go back and fix any mistakes I've made. I will update as much as possible and keep the story updated as much as I can~


End file.
